Vehicles are provided with a shift system that is operable to select or shift gears of a vehicle transmission. The shift system may be mounted to a vehicle steering column and is operatively connected to the vehicle transmission through a cable linkage. The shift system may be sensitive to over travel and cable lash that may impact the gear selection or gear shifting of the vehicle transmission.